1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to hand tools and more specifically to a hand tool having a pivot grip.
2. Background of the Invention
Hand tools such as stud sensor that one slides across a target surface often have handles or grips positioned for an operator to use the hand tool in a fixed orientation with respect to the operator and the target surface. Typical hand tools include a grip and a power button, which is depressed during operation to provide power to internal circuitry. The sides of exiting hand tool grips are either convex outward or vertical/flat. The power buttons of existing hand tools are square, oval or oblong. Some existing hand tools include running boards to prevent an operator from dragging a finger along the target surface.
However, the above described conventional hand tools fail to allow for comfortable positioning among various orientations of a target surface, such as a floor below the operator, wall in front of the operator and ceiling above the operator. Therefore, a need exists for a more comfortable hand tool having a grip that allows for easier positioning among various target surface orientations.